


Buy a boy

by hazbanglou



Series: Human Auction [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Daddy!Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Underage!Harry, daddy!louis, jealous!louis, older!louis, slave!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson; one of the member of Tomlinson family who is one of the richest families in the whole world, got jealous of his best friend, Zayn Malik and his 14-years old slave, Niall Horan. One day, Louis ask Zayn where he buy Niall. The day after, Zayn bought Louis to the Auction house where he buy Niall and Louis bought a curly 11-years old; Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy a boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 3-part one shot. The next part will be longer due of have the almost of the above warnings. Sorry for my grammar, English is not and never will be my first language. I would like to thank Sarah (horanhugging.tumblr.com) for checking my spellings. Anyways, enjoy :)

“Man, are you sure about this?” Zayn asked me for the millionth times. Zayn and I are going into a human auction to buy some slaves. Zayn already have one; Niall, a fourteen year-old irish kid that Zayn bought for a hundred pound. Yeah that’s how much but for Zayn and I it’s just 0.0000000000001 gone of our money.

You see, our families is one of the richest families in the whole world. Everyone knows our last name. Our parents are in a business. My parents’ let me do whatever I want as long as their alive, but Zayn, totally opposite, his father is already arranging his future, which is stupid according to Zayn.

“Zayn, I make up my own mind.” I answered, looking at Zayn, “I’m jealous of you and Niall, I need to have some fun” Zayn said laughing at me. My last relationship was a year ago, the girl of my dreams named Eleanor who moved to Paris to master her modelling skills so we just broke up. Like ‘We’re done’ and walk away. Actually when we broke up, I felt free, because sometimes Eleanor can be bitchy. And half a month ago, I found out she’s a bi. Yup simple and effective, such is life I guess.

We reach the gates of the house; well there are many guards, like the queen is living inside that house. But actually its just slaves. Zayn look at one of the guards and nods, the guard open the large gate, reliving a long narrow hallway. Zayn and I start walking when we hear the door slam loudly, making me yelp at the sound, receiving a laugh from Zayn.

We’re already used to walking this long hallways, sometimes I sway my hips, left and right like a fashion model cause it’s like a cat walk, but no audience that makes it so much better.

As Zayn and I come closer and closer to a big red door, we can hear people saying numbers like, ‘six hundred thousand pound’ and many more. Zayn told me that the slave that they are have in this auction are all young boys, like ten years-old to eighteen years-old boys, or twinks. 

Zayn opens the door, we see many men holding numbers. They are battling for the boy who’s at the stage, the host say the boy is half a hundred thousand, the boy is quite attractive, but not my type.

“Half a million to number 59” The host say, Zayn looked at the boy, Zayn already liking the boy and I notice it, giving him a smirk and mouthed, ‘Buy him, he’s a winner’, “Going once…. Going twice”

Before the host could say the word ‘sold’, “A MILLION!” Zayn shouted, gaining all the eyes at the room to Zayn, receiving some gasps, the host smile at Zayn

“A million to Mr. Zayn Malik” the host smiles, “Going once…” Zayn look around the room, seeing who dare says ‘A million and a half’, but I’m sure that Zayn can double the prize against whoever says it, “Going twice…” Well no one said a word, they all knew how rich we are. “Sold” the host slam the judge hammer or what so ever. The host lead the boy to the backstage,

“You know that boy is cute” I coo, I just receive an eye roll from Zayn as he smirked at me, “That boy must be a virgin” I joked, He just smack the back of my head upward. I rub the back of my head and stick my tongue out at him.

The host came back again, with a big smile on his face, I already know why the host is smiling at me, I mean this is my first time, it’s like his going to cook me or something like that. “Bring boy number ten” The host said, the guards bring a young boy like twelve or something, his thin, and beautiful but not my type.

“His name is Zac, his twelve years old, nice and submissive” The host said, “And the fun fact is his already big for his age!” The host continued, receiving some laughs from the buyers and also Zayn but I just only shook my head in disbelief, poor guy.

“We’ll start at a hundred thousand” a guy with number twenty seven raised his number, “Hundred thousand to number twenty seven.”

“Two hundred!” A guy shouted, he’s only a few steps away from us, his voice broke my ear drums, Zayn laugh when I cover my ears with my two hands. They continue to pull the cost higher and higher till it reach nine hundred thousand, to number seventy-seven. I still can’t believe that the government let this happened, but oh well, I’m going to buy one today anyways. I become more relax in my seat, waiting for the boy to come out.

When he does, wow, it hits me like a rapid bus, the boy is cute, his curls are messy but attractive, his pale and thin, big eyes with a I-don’t-know-what-the-color-is-until-I-come-closer-to-him. I literally sit up promptly from my seat, I think the host notice because I cause him to smile. Damn you only like money, prick.

“His name is Harry, his eleven years-old, cute and can do many things, he can sing, dance and has a weird talent of juggling.” The host said, I just roll my eyes, “His a true beauty and will do everything you want him to do!” he added, some people are already holding their number tightly, waiting for for the prize, “Lets start at half a million”, some men’s hold their number, a guy shouted ‘a million’ well there’s a guy says ‘a million and a half’, all I cans say was wow, but hey, I can do to.

“A million and a half to number eighty-one, this is one of the high rollers of the night!” The host say in triumph, his eyes are looking around the room and stop at me, I give him a serious look, before he start counting, “Going once…” he look around the room, “Going twice…”, before he could slam the hammer, I quick yelled.

“TWO MILLION!” I shouted, all the eyes are on me now, Zayn smiled, again knowing that it’s only 0.000000000000000002 of my money, huh yeah I’m rich. I just laid my back at chair, smiling at the host, “Two Million” I repeat, looking at the curly haired boy on the stage, I smile at him, and he smiles back.

“WOOW! Two Million for Mr. Louis Tomlinson.” The host said, looking at me with a smile that can break your face into two, “I know that none of you can beat that so sold” he slammed the judge’s hammer. I laugh and so does Zayn. I smirked at him he does the same.

“Louis William Tomlinson, just buy a boy for two million pounds, and he doesn’t care about it” Zayn teased, I smack his arm playfully and laugh, “Man did you see that boy, he’s a winner” He added, then frowned and pouted, “I should have waited”

I laugh and shook my head, “You already have a guy, and we don’t even know his name!” I replied, looking at the stage, “And besides, I need to fix the guy before you know…” the last two word came out as a whispered, and Zayn already know what is it, he just nodded and fixed his eyes to the stage

“Lou, just a friendly reminder that all of the boys they sell here are virgins, so my tip is go easy on him” Zayn said, I give him a questioning look, “I know how you rock the bed” he joked, smirking. I smack the back of his head and laugh.

“You dick!” I laugh, and I arrange myself in my sit, I was relaxing and watching the guys fight for boy number thirteen that I don’t have an interest in.

“Zayn” I said, getting his attention, “When we will get them?” I ask, he arrange himself, and shrugged his shoulders, not because he don’t know, he yawn and rub his eyes with his fist, “After the auction, they only sell fifteen boys each day.” Zayn answered, I nodded and we are at boy number fourteen, why is time so fast. I wonder if the boy is exact what the host said, I know the boy is innocent, but who the hell is going to sell their child into an auction for money, his parents must be stupid.

“Louis” Zayn said, bringing me back to earth, “The auction is over, we can get out slaves now.” he said, rolling his eyes, standing up. Eighty five percent of people in the room left but some are going to the backstage, I just follow Zayn, he already knows that I easily get lost.

When we got backstage, people start claiming their slaves. Zayn gave a check to the host, who got the boy that Zayn brought, well he was cute, he has a puppy face, Zayn smile down at the young boy. I bring out my check, writing ‘two million pound’ onto it, putting my name and signature, and give it to the host. The host pulls up my check with his hands and smiles widely, I just roll my eyes but smile.

“Thanks Mr. Tomlinson” he smiled, he grabbed the boy from a cage? Well that’s not right. He grabs the boy carefully and the boy stand in front of me. I smile and his lips tug a bit, a small smile that can make my heart flutter. I take the boys hand and look for Zayn.

“MALIK!” I shouted, Zayn appear in a sec with the boy’s hand in his. “We need to go, before Mrs. Lily gets worried again” I added, Zayn smiled and looked at the boy next to me

“Yup he’s a keeper” Zayn said, I give him a look, I don’t want to scare the boy, I want to meet him, know him better, not to fuck him as soon as we got home. We get out and continue walking up the stairs, when we reach the red door, Zayn opens it for us. We continue to walk until we reach the front door, the door opened, the sun surprise us. It’s very bright, the boys go hide at our back

“Haven’t you boy seen the sun at a long time?” I ask softly Harry, who is hiding at my back, his hands clenching at my shirt, Harry just shook his head and buried his face into my back, I can feel his breathe is shallow. I slowly unclenching his hands with my hands, and unbury his face, making him look at the bright sun, he blink a few times before he manage the brightness.

“Do you want to wear sun glasses?” I ask softly, he give me questioning look, before he asks a question.

“What are sun glasses?” his voice is small, and scared. I just pull out my sun glasses that are hanging at my shirt and put it on him. “Better?” I ask, he nods before we start walking toward the limo waiting.

Mr. Castro, my driver, give us a smile including the boys, who give him a warm one back. Mr. Castro opens the door for us, and we get in. It’s freezing cold when we get there. Oh yeah, Zayn turned on the freaking air con now it’s bloody cold. I really don’t mind, but the             Harry’s shivering and so is Zayn’s new slave, wait slave is the wrong word. Pet maybe? No.. boy toy? Still nope.

“Mr. Castro” I call our driver, he whips his head to us, “Yes, Sir?” I practically roll my eyes, I remind him more than a million times to stop calling me that!

“Can you lower the air con? The children are freezing” I ask, he nodded, turning the air con to medium. The boys stop shivering, but still have fear in their eyes…

~***~

_Louis, Zayn, Harry and Liam stop at the mall, gaining some glare from the people. Zayn and Louis don’t care but the two boys do. They stop at some shop to buy some clothes and daily needs. They also stop at an Apple Store to buy the two young boys a phone each. The two young boys are trained to accept whatever their master gives them, but inside it’s too much._

_After that, they leave the mall with tons of shopping bags and a Dairy Queen cookies and cream ice cream._

_When the car enters the gate, the two young lads jaw’s drop, the mansion is so big, you can have a whole community slumber party there. You can see maids and butlers here and there, cars that can make you pocket have a hole, a big pool you can enjoy during summer, a cook that can make you drool just by the smell of her cooking, and last but not least a play room where you can see many video games; need for speed, Mario cart etc. The play room is complete with almost everything a geek wants to have._

_Zayn and Louis are the only ones who live there. Louis’ family have an extra mansion. When he became eighteen-years old, his parents gave him the deed of the house, after a few months of Louis living alone in his new mansion, he asked Zayn to live with him, which he agreed to before Louis could finish asking. The two already miss their sisters, Louis has four young sisters and Zayn has three. If they have time (like they always do) they visit their families._

_The funny thing is, when Louis visit, he has to remove Daisy and Phoebe from his feet. Literally. He can’t go home having two of his sister at his feet right? He just has different excuse so he can get away like, ‘I need to meet a friend at a bar’ or ‘I forgot my money in my car’ which works but the second part is true, he always leaves his money in his car. One time he was at a sex shop to buy a butt plug and when he was about to pay he forget that he didn’t have his wallet with him. Yup that is pretty embarrassing._

_The two older men gave the two young lads a trip of the whole mansion (that took them a while), their last stop was the play room, where Liam and Harry gasped in awe._

_So apparently, Harry is scared sleeping alone so we just asked his new master to sleep with him in Louis’ bed. Louis smiled at the young lad cause Harry is really adorable when he asked those six words; “Can I sleep with you, Lou?” And of course, Louis heart fluttered when Harry uses his nick name._

_Louis change the curly lad into a new pair of comfortable bunny-designed pj’s. Harry jump into his new master’s comfortable king size bed. Harry slipped into the soft duvet, wrapping himself with it, after a while, Louis joined him in bed, spooning the young lad. Harry smiled, even though Louis couldn’t see him cause his back is facing the older lad, for once he felt_ loved…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the part 1 :) It's kinda sucks, I know... It will be better the next part, maybe like more than 7k words. In some how, Nick will appear soon enough... Love you :)
> 
> ~hazbanglou


End file.
